1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus provided with plural devices to be used for execution of plural transmission jobs for transmitting respective data to plural addresses, a communication method and a memory medium therefor.
2. Related Background Art
As a communication apparatus connected to a communication network including various apparatus such as a client computer, a printer, a mail server, a database server etc., there is known an apparatus provided with plural devices to be used for execution of plural transmission jobs for transmitting respective data to plural addresses including the apparatus on the network. Such devices for example includes a device for transmitting data as facsimile transmission information, a device for transmitting data as print data to a printer apparatus, a device for transmitting data as e-mail data to a mail server and a device for transmitting data for constituting database to a database server, and are so constructed as to execute a transmission job for corresponding data transmission to the designated address.
Such communication apparatus is so constructed, in executing the transmission job, as to display a list of addresses registered in advance and to select the address to which the data of the transmission job are to be transmitted, from such displayed list of addresses.
In such conventional communication apparatus, depending on the state of the devices, there may be encountered a situation where a certain transmission job for example the e-mail transmission is executed in normal manner but another transmission job for example the facsimile job is not executed normally. Stated differently, there may be a case where the device for executing the e-mail transmission job functions in normal manner but the device for executing the facsimile transmission job does not function in normal manner.
However, since such communication apparatus is so constructed, in executing the transmission job, as to display the list of the addresses registered in advance and to select the address of transmission from such displayed list of the addresses, even in case for example the device for executing the facsimile transmission job does not function in normal manner, it is still possible to select an address for the facsimile transmission job from the displayed list. If the address for the facsimile transmission job is selected and the facsimile transmission job to the selected address is executed in such state, the facsimile transmission job cannot be executed in normal manner and is terminated by an error.
As explained in the foregoing, the convenience of use is still deficient in that, even in case the transmission job cannot be executed in normal manner, the address for such transmission job can be selected and designated thereby resulting in wasted operation for the user.
Also there is recently proposed a communication apparatus provided with plural different data transmission components. In such apparatus, the address information is managed in each transmission component such as the e-mail transmission component or the facsimile transmission component, and there is also proposed a technology of importing plural address information, utilized in another communication apparatus, to the above-mentioned communication apparatus and utilizing thus imported address information therein.
However, in such conventional configuration, if there is a transmission component not available in the importing communication apparatus, for example in case the transmission component is different in the communication apparatus exporting the information and in that importing the information, there is imported also the address information not usable in the importing communication apparatus.
Also in such case, there may result a transmission error by the erroneous use of such unusable address information by the user.
Also such technology is not easily usable for the use in that the unusable address information has to be manually eliminated one by one in order to prevent such transmission error.